(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive member, a charging device, a transfer device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An image is formed by an electrophotographic method including forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of a photoreceptor by charging and exposure, forming a toner image by developing the electrostatic latent image with a charged toner, and transferring and fixing the toner image to a recording medium such as paper or the like. An image forming apparatus which forms an image by this method is provided with a member which performs each of charging, exposure, transfer, etc.